Surprises
by Dayi-San
Summary: Tras perder a su amor -Sonic the Hedgehog- Amy se siente sola... O al menos hasta que llega alguien "inesperado"
1. chapter 1

-no, Amy, ellos solo...-

-solo que Rob?! Solo que?!-Amy grito tristemente-me abandonaron?!

El mencionado solo la miro malencolicamente, no sabia si decirle la verdad a su prima pero el había hecho una promesa y tenia que cumplirla

-Amy...-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

-no... Déjame en paz!-

-AMY!-

La eriza salio corriendo del lugar mientras un par de equidnas observaban la escena...

-querido... Solo lo haces por su bien-hablo uno de los equidnas acercándose a Rob

-Mari-An... No puedo ocultarselo más, tiene que saberlo-

-papá-le llamo un joven equidna rojo de ojos verdes-la tía Amy esta bien?

-si Jon-respondió el erizo-ella... Esta bien. Rob vio como su hijo miraba por donde se había ido Amy

-pero a donde fue?–

-no lo se pero...-el erizo le acarició las púas a su hijo-ella necesita estar sola por ahora-

-de acuerdo papá-asintió Jon

Soledad... Era lo que sentía la eriza rosa, no podía evitar sentirse sola debido a la falta de su familia y al amor no correspondido por Sonic pues este se había casado con Sally y ahora era rey de Mobius... No tenía a nadie o al menos eso creía

La joven se encontraba recostada en un árbol con sus piernas cubriendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas

-Amy!-

-dejame sola!-grito mientras se levantaba para empezar a correr nuevamente pero fue detenida...

-que me dejes en paz! Que acaso no entiendes?!-se disponía a golpear a quien la había detenido con su Piko Piko pero al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que quien la detuvo era un erizo azul...

-Nicky...-susurró al ver al erizo azul de lentes

-eh me vas a golpear?-el erizo estaba asustado, Amy se dio cuenta y guardo su martillo

-no... Creí que eras Rob-susurro-que haces aquí?

-vi que discutiste con él, saliste corriendo y... -el azul estaba un poco cohibido-quería saber si estabas bien

–por que?–

–por que... Me preocupas–

–de verdad?–la eriza lo miro sorprendida

–si, eres una gran chica y no puedo dejar que alguien como tu esté sola–se acerco más Amy causando que ella se estremeciera

–Ni-nicky–dijo nerviosa

–estas triste por lo de Sonic verdad?–

"ni siquiera me invito a su boda" pensó-no

Nicky frunció el ceño–no deberías estarlo... El no es el único chico en este mundo–

–no es por eso, solo que...-bajo la mirada–desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado sola, no se que fue de mis padres y...–

–no estas sola–la interrumpió

–que quieres decir?–alzó la mirada

–lo que quiero decir es que... Tienes a Rob, tu primo, Mari-An tu prima por ley y Jon tu sobrino–el erizo la miró fijamente–y como olvidar a Tails y Monkey Khan, ellos han estado contigo estos años... Todos ellos son tu familia

–Nicky...–

–in-incluso me tienes a mi-dijo tímidamente-no te sientas sola–

Amy no sabia que decir solo prosiguió a abrazarse al erizo azul quien respondió el abrazo, la eriza oculto su rostro entre su cuello

–oye...–llamó el erizo

–si...?–susurro Amy

–Te amo–

Y justo cuando dijo eso el erizo tomó el rostro de la eriza y la beso suavemente...

 **Mi primera historia de** **Sonic :'D. Espero que les guste… acepto críticas constructivas y destructivas uvu!**


	2. Surprise Again?

La eriza se encontraba en estado de shock ¿de verdad ese erizo la estaba besando? No lo podía creer, ¡era su primer beso!. Temblando se separo de él y lo miró fijamente:

—¿por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó

El erizo se sintió apenado, bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y respondió:

—ya lo he dicho Amy, te amo. Eres una chica muy especial, hermosa, valiente, fuerte ¡cualquiera te desearía! No se porque sigues pensando en Sonic—miró a la joven—. Me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad

Amy se volvió a acercar al erizo y lo tomó de las manos:

—¿de verdad me amas?—miro fijamente a los ojos esmeralda del joven de lentes—. ¿por qué?

El estaba enamorado de ella y por que? Simplemente no estaba tan seguro del porqué pero lo único que sabía era que nunca la dejaría de amar y siempre estaría para ella. Nuevamente abrazo a la eriza

—por favor, dame una oportunidad —suplico—. Prometo que te haré feliz

—yo... No lo se—musito tristemente. No sabia si darle una oportunidad, aun amaba a Sonic pero ya no valía la pena estaba casado con Sally... No sabía que hacer

—oye—susurro en su oreja—. No importa si no me amas, siempre estaré para ti

—ya esta anocheciendo

—si... Será mejor regresar a Deerwood Forest—se separo de Amy y empezaron a caminar

Un erizo de color turquesa se encontraba a las afueras de Deerwood Forest. Esté estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo llamó

—Rob!

Y entonces dirigió su mirada a la voz que le llamaba, visualizo que era su prima quien estaba acompañada de un erizo azul. Se restregó los ojos para poder visualizar bien y rápidamente noto quien era ese erizo

—veo que ya volviste Amy—dijo a la de púas rosadas—. Y no veniste sola

—jeje si—río nerviosa—me encontré a Nicky y quiso acompañarme—vio como su primo frunció el ceño algo que noto el erizo mencionado

—su majestad—hizo una reverencia a Rob—. Como ha estado? Y disculpe pero no pude dejar sola a su prima en un lugar como ese

—tranquilo, me alegra que pudieras acompañarla—Rob río levemente—. No hay problema después de todo ya es tarde para que este sola

—puedo cuidarme sola—hizo un puchero

—lo se jeje, bueno Mari-An ha hecho la cena te estábamos esperando

—Rob... —el erizo le miro—enseguida voy, tengo que hacer algo si?

—esta bien no tardes y Nicky, ¿te gustaría cenar con nosotros?—le preguntó causando que él se sorprendiera

—c-claro! Sería un honor cenar con la familia real de Mercia

—je de acuerdo y venga no es para tanto después de todo solo es una cena—se dirigió a su hogar

Una vez que el rey se alejó, la de púas rosadas habló:

—Nicky...—el de lentes la miró—. Estuve pensando sobre la oportunidad que me pediste y...

—si...?

—creo que si podré—el erizo sintió una gran emoción que no podía articular alguna palabra y sólo prosiguió a besar a la eriza quien no se negó y lo abrazo del cuello

Pasaron unos minutos ambos necesitaban aire, se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos

—te amo, Amy Rose

—yo también te amo, Nicky Parlouzer—le sonrió y se volvieron a abrazar

—vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí—los erizos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz

—Rob! Nos asustaste—dijo molesta

—solo vine a ver por que no iban a cenar y me encuentro con esto

—¿cuanto tiempo estuvo aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta?—pregunto nervioso el erizo azul

—lo suficiente para darme cuenta de esto ¿quien diría que ustedes dos terminarían juntos?

—tal vez es... Una sorpresa del destino—dijo sonriente la eriza rosa

—si tal vez sea eso... Venga vamos a cenar, ja! Jon ya tiene un tío

Rieron y se dirigieron al hogar de la familia real... Fin.

 **Heme aquí mi primer fanfic de Sonic (si** **es que se le puede llamar así :'v) que les pareció? Acepto críticas constructivas y destructivas c':. Bueno... Nos vemos en el próximo fic(?**

 **Adiós!**


End file.
